<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl with the Husky Daemon by ThePiesEndure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448822">The Girl with the Husky Daemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure'>ThePiesEndure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Scoresby has been promised a handsome sum in gold to track down and escort a thief who has stolen something of great value from the Magisterium. And, though he has no love for the Institution and it is not his usual fare, it is desperate times and he needs the pay.<br/>All he has to go on is the thief is a young woman with a husky daemon. What he does not anticipate is the connection he feels when he finally catches up to her...<br/>Will he risk everything to keep her from the Magisterium? Or will he hand her over and lose his second chance at love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She glanced back over her shoulder, breath visible in the cold air. Her daemon was several paces behind her, sniffing at the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Suka. Come on,” she hissed through her teeth, before casting her gaze up to the sky. Her brow furrowed when she caught a glimpse of the airship that they’d spotted back in Trollesund. Even from where she was standing she could tell that it was quite large. Unusual in these parts, though there were whispers of an aeronaut from Texas... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her daemon let out a soft yip as he nosed at a snow bank. “Isla, we have to find somewhere to rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isla Featherall shook her head. “We can’t stop...I’m sure that ship is following us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suka growled, hackles bristling. “All the more reason we need to seek shelter.” He flagged his tail, impatient. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isla couldn’t argue with that logic, though she was hesitant to pause until she was certain their tail wasn’t on to them. She turned, traipsing through the heavy snowfall toward a stand of fir trees. Pausing once more, she looked back to the skyline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suka stopped next to her, leaning his flank against her left thigh. “It’s out of sight...but that doesn’t mean it’s gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isla knew he was right. So, she turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Humming in absent concentration, Lee Scoresby squinted as he used his scope to scan the tree line. The girl appeared to vanish within the thickening forest. Hester stood next to him, paws braced against the side of the balloon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How much did the Magisterium promise you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lee shot her a sour look. “Enough to be worth dealing with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The hare daemon scoffed. “They are never worth dealing with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The aeronaut gave a harsh laugh. “Tellin’ the choir here, Hester.” He lowered the scope, sighing. “Will have to wait until we break the other side of the forest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hester hopped down to the floor and shuffled to a pile of blankets before flopping down on them. “I don’t see the point. She’ll find some way to evade us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lee chuckled, darkly. “Not likely. Thieve’s aren’t that smart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She looked at him, ears twitching. “You’re one to talk. How many watches did you steal from those men in Trollesund?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He lifted a shoulder in a nonchalant gesture. “Enough to be worth the trouble.” He smirked. “And, I’m not a thief. I paid them the respect they were due.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hester laughed. “True. I can’t argue with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lee smiled a little as he checked the gauges before adjusting the course so the ship would sail due north across the forest. He paused as he looked out toward the horizon. The blue of the sky was fading into streaks of pink and purple as the sun was setting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hester commented, “She will have to stop for the night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lee nodded. “Was thinking that. If we can find a clearing we may spot her again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You hope.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lee didn’t respond to the skepticism of his daemon’s tone. He took up his scope again scouting the forest for a clearing, then sighed, lowering it as he placed a hand on the railing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We’ll find her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hester settled, ears laying flat on her back. Lee sat, propping his feet on a box, pulling his hat down over his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Father McPhail strode along a corridor, unhurried, knowing that they would have the asset back soon. It was essential to retrieve it so their plan could move forward. The fact that it was misplaced was a problem, but that was already dealt with. His thoughts soured at the thought of the screams... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He pushed that out of his mind as he approached the inner sanctum. Mrs Coulter was waiting there for him. And she was not happy. Her golden monkey daemon was cowering at her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Where is it?” The woman was enraged, eyes wide, face white as snow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Father McPhail held up a hand. “She will be found in time, ma’am.” He tilted his head toward her. “In the mean time, I’ve arranged for you to be able to make a query of the alethiometer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mrs Coulter’s expression faltered at that statement, and her lips curved into a cautious smile. “I can ask my question?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Father McPhail nodded. “Yes, please. Follow me.” He turned to leave, and the woman fell in step behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He knew the distraction would only appease her for so long. But, he was counting on the aeronaut to come through with the goods. Otherwise...there would be Hell to pay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aeronaut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee had no memory of his family before he took up as an aeronaut. Technically an orphan he was raised by a ham-fisted blacksmith and couldn’t wait to be old enough to apprentice with the balloon artisans and get out of Texas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he earned his wings, he never looked back. There was no point in dwelling on the past. Especially when he had the whole world to explore. And especially since the more immediate past held painful memories. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lee!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked, jolting as his hat fell from his head. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hester was up and standing on her hind legs, paws braced on the railing. “I see the girl.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee was upright in an instant, grabbing his scope and looking where Hester was indicating. The girl was down in a clearing, curled in an indent in the snow, her husky daemon wrapped around her. Long dark hair escaped the yellow beanie that covered her head, and her black jacket stood out against the white of the snowfall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t hide from me,” Lee mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up slightly noting that the sky was lightening fast. Then again night was never as dark this far north. He returned his gaze to his target, eyes narrowing as he surveyed her surroundings. There wasn’t anywhere he could land, but if his judgement was correct she would probably take the path northwards that he could see wending its way toward the other side of the forest. All he and Hester needed to do was to wait where she was most likely to exit the forest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing the girl down in the clearing, alone, brought back memories of his past. Unwelcome, but they came and for a moment, Lee allowed them to play in his mind, a brief reprieve from the task at hand...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a lie that he had no memory of his family...he did have one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment he knew his father wasn’t coming back was when the blacksmith’s boy said to him, “We got an extra blanket in back, if yer want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four years of age and he was parentless. Who would do that? Abandon a child? His father, evidently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those firsts few nights alone...he’d cried. Cried until he had no tears left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t cry like that again. Not until </span>
  <span class="s2">she</span>
  <span class="s1"> left him. His first love. His only love. He swore off love at that point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People left him, a lot he figured. Hester was his only constant companion. That was sad, wasn’t it? His only companion was himself, in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There had been Iorek Byrnison for a while...but, the bear had disappeared. If only he could find him...that was why he’d been in Trollesund...and he’d been so close...and then he got this job. Tracking a thief. Hester was surprised he’d accepted the job, considering it was the Magisterium that made the request. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still haven’t explained to me why you would do this, Lee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shook his head coming out of his reverie to cast a sour look at his daemon. “We need the fee.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the Magisterium...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are the worst...I know. But, the balloon needs some repairs...and I need the gold to pay for parts.” Lee rubbed at his face then peered down at the girl again. She was stirring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hester said, “We need to get moving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee nodded, and adjusted their course again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla woke in a rush, staring up at the sky. Pink streaks showing her that it was morning. Or at least, close enough to. Suka snuffled next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta go, Isla...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla pushed herself up, snow clinging to the wisps of hair escaping her beanie. She brushed at it. Then looked upward again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think we lost that ship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suka yipped at her, catching hold of her jacket with his teeth and tugging her toward the forest. “Come on...we need to get as far as we can to make sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla allowed him to pull her along several feet as she blinked sleep from her eyes. Then she pulled her jacket free from his teeth and started to run. Heading northwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suka kept pace with her, knowing they had to find their way to the other side of the forest to see their way clear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trees around them were thinning as they crashed through the undergrowth. Isla cast her gaze ahead of them. Suka moved in front of her, sensing her sudden shock, and fear, before she even realised what she was feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mere feet from the tree line was the airship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla halted, her breath catching. “Suka...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. Just stay still. I don’t think they’ve seen us, yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla froze in place, observing the occupants of the ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A single man and his daemon were moving around the ship, adjusting lines and singing... The daemon was a hare, long of leg and ears, and seemed bemused at her human’s behaviour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla was just close enough to hear their conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll hear us a mile away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I have to sing when I’m nervous,” the man said, adjusting the hat that was on his head. Then he jumped up onto the edge of the ship, peering down at the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nervous? Why are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man looked over at his daemon. “Why do you think, Hester?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His long brown coat opened a little as he leapt from the side of the ship. Isla caught sight of a holster, a pistol sticking out from it, before the coat settled around his body once more. He paced around the outside of the ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His daemon followed him out, ears twitching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because she’ll be the first female you’ve been near since...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.” The man had obviously cut his daemon off. He sounded uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla wondered at that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The daemon, Hester, snorted. “Well, it’s not like she’s going to fall in love with you. Especially since we’re delivering her to the Magisterium.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla swallowed hard, taking a step back right onto an unfortunately placed stick. Her boot crunched down on the bit of wood and the crack was so loud that she jumped. Suka lowered his head, hackles lifting and a low growl forming in his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s daemon swung around, ears twitching. “Lee!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla stood, frozen to the spot. Blood rushing in her ears. Part of her was screaming at her to run, but she just stared dumbly at the aeronaut as he turned to look right at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to walk toward her. Suka crouched low, snarling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man held both his hands up as he approached. “Easy...I’m not going to hurt you, darling.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suka snarled at him. “Yeah, right...you might as well shoot us. We’re not going back to the Magisterium.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla said, stiffly, “I don’t want him to shoot me, Suka.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The aeronaut shook his head. “I won’t get paid if she’s dead.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla lifted her chin. “I won’t go quietly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted an eyebrow at her. His eyes were obsidian, cool, giving nothing away. “Don’t see anyone to hear you, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla huffed, pointing further northward. “I have to go that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The aeronaut shook his head. “The Magisterium want you back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla adjusted her beanie. “How much gold did they promise you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He relayed the amount to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suka growled. “That’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla nudged him with her foot. “Don’t...” She met the man’s curious gaze. “That would make things easier for you, wouldn’t it...Lee? Was that what your daemon called you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee nodded. “Lee Scoresby. And this is Hester.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla’s brow furrowed. “Well, Mr Scoresby, I can’t go with you.” She tucked her hands into her pockets. “I need to go home...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Home?” Lee tilted his head at her, questions in his dark eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Home.” Isla lifted her chin, then paused, before adding, her voice barely above a whisper, “I’m not from this world.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Magisterium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you realise how much of a threat this revelation will be to society at large?” Father McPhail held up the incriminating document so Marisa Coulter could see it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have still yet to tell me the exact nature of this threat, Father.” Her voice held all the cynicism that she harboured for the men of the Holy Church. She held no faith in the Authority, no true faith that is. Marisa kept the Magisterium close for her own reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She narrowed her gaze at the priest. “And, the girl?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father McPhail lifted his chin. “I have it on good authority that Mr Scoresby is on his way back with the girl.” His voice faltered, which Marisa caught.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stepped tight into him and said, voice low, dangerous, “You’re lying, Father McPhail. And I do not like liars.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The priest swallowed, nervously. “He </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>has</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> found her. That much I do know.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa stared hard at him, before nodding. “Good. So, how much does she have to do with this?” She waved at the document that Father McPhail still held in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He met her gaze, his own expression darkening. “Everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa’s frown deepened. “I need to read that document for myself, Father McPhail.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The priest inclined his head to her. “I shall bring it to you once it has been perused by the rest of the clergy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa knew that was the only concession she would receive from the man, so she bowed her head in deference and turned to make her leave. Pausing in the doorway, she looked back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me know when they find Isla.” She swept out the door her skirts making a shirrush as the door closed behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cardinal Sturrock sat at his desk, brow furrowed as he scanned the words before him. He murmured, reading them aloud, sweat on his balding scalp shining in the dim lamplight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...another world with people like us...almost exactly like us. Daemons exist in this world, but they are fixed from birth...” He paused and looked up at Father McPhail. “We could learn something from that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His subordinate nodded, expression severe. “We need the girl for that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lady Isla Featherall and her daemon Suka. Yes. She is the key.” Cardinal Strurrock stood, his ample form dwarfing Father McPhail. “You may lie easily to Marisa, but tell me, how soon will we have her here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The priest sighed. “I must admit that I cannot answer that question. My men lost track of the aeronaut once he left Trollesund.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The North is a vast area. However, I believe the promise of gold and a quiet retirement will be enough to motivate him to finish the job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Cardinal looked thoughtful. “What do we know about Lee Scoresby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a lot. He does his own thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he for or against the Holy Church?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not think he has any real affiliation. He’s a man of the world.” Father McPhail paused before adding, “Though he did take some persuading.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Land and gold?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Every good man aspires to have a place to settle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Cardinal smiled, a feral expression. “Too bad he won’t get to experience it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Lord?” Father McPhail frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Cardinal waved a dismissive hand at him. “Leave us. And tell Mrs Coulter I would have a word with her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The priest bowed his head, though he was worried at what the other man meant by his statement concerning the aeronaut. He would have to probe him for answers later, though. There was work to be done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood watching the coming and goings of the clergy who flocked around the cathedral-like edifice. The Magisterium was an open book to him, but also one of the most profound mysteries. Open because there were organisations of that ilk from his own world. But a mystery because of how they viewed the soul - the belief that it needed to be excised to gain full maturity was barbaric to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taliesin...” His daemon, a great barn owl, blinked wise eyes at him. She was a revelation to him. His soul, an external entity. It was somewhat liberating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Grace?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They cannot be permitted to retrieve the girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin nodded. “Or the aeronaut.” He watched on. “There hasn’t been much movement on that front, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace spread her wings.“Come nightfall, I’ll go search.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stroked at his moustaches. “Go north. Toward Svalbard. That’s the way she was headed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin saw all. He was a seer. Well, he was more than that, but for now that skill was the one that was most useful. And he knew where, and why, Isla was heading northward. How? Because that was where he had entered this world. Not from the same world as Isla. But, at the same lay point. And a long time apart. From his initial entry into this parallel world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved between worlds easily enough, for many differing reasons, mostly research into the mysteries of the universes. All knowledge was worth knowing. However, this time he was on a more personal mission. Still, he needed to put that on hold for now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am going to move closer. When the sun sets...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace bobbed her head. “I will away.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Daemons and Othersouls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your coffee smells too sweet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee scowled over the top of his metal mug at Isla where she was lounging on the cot. “Then block your nose, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And stop breathing? Thought you said you couldn’t take a dead body back to the Magisterium?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me change my mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla gave him a knowing look. “You’re not cold blooded enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’d probably still pay me.” Lee sipped from his mug, watching the girl as she shifted to look at him more direct. Her eyes were dark and dancing a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla said, “They didn’t tell you much, did they.” She pushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it beneath her beanie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee noted how the darkness of her hair contrasted with the brightness of her beanie then scolded himself for even thinking of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They told me enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t seem surprised when I mentioned I came from another world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee lowered his mug as Hester hopped up next to him. “We’ve heard rumours of other worlds.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla nodded. “I should tell you who I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee lifted an eyebrow, and drawled, “Do tell, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, sadness around the edges. “I am Her Royal Highness Isla Matilda of Clan Featherall, daughter to the High King of Northumberland. And my daemon is Sukaji the Swift.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suka lifted his head and let out as soft yip. “I’m the fastest there is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee blinked, surprise infusing his features. “You’re royalty?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla smiled wryly. “You should demand a higher fee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The aeronaut scowled and said, “Will your kin be searching for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl sighed. “No. I was sent here on a mission.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They send their princesses on missions?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla laughed. “Do I look like your average princess?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee lifted his shoulders. “You’re the first one I’ve ever met.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat up and looked hard at him. “Well, princesses in tales are usually seen as weak and needing men to save them from some monster. But, I was taught how to fight from when I was young. I know how to maintain a working firearm...” Isla paused then halted there, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does the Magisterium know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Not the all of it. They think I’m just some lady.” Isla pushed up from the cot, moving to stand by the railing and looking out across the rapidly receding landscape. “With a daemon who is alike this world’s, but not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee tilted his head, confusion on his face once more, lips pressed together, brow furrowed. Isla shook her head at him, falling quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He allowed the silence to remain as he concentrated on the winds and adjusted their course. Hester noticed, shifting closer to him and speaking so the girl wouldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not the way to the Magisterium.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. It isn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Giving myself time to think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll hunt us down, Lee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, Hester.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. This is trouble we don’t need. We need to finish this job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shot his daemon a harsh look. “There’s something wrong here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hester scoffed, “Yes. You are going the wrong direction.” She twitched her ears at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee ignored her sarcasm, as he tugged on a line, shifting the balloon so it was heading northward once more. Hester settled with a huff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace soared high over the trees, her sharp eyes scanning the landscape. Taliesin was with her, seeing through her sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Which way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">North...ever northward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The fact you can tell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">That’s your sight..</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">True...what’s that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace paused in her flight and made a move to land on a branch and observe what Taliesin spotted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a small campsite, the fire looked like it was freshly snuffed out. Ash all over the ground as if someone with sturdy boots kicked it across the flames. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Someone just left this place, not that long ago...at the most an hour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Not connected?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Probably not...but they may have seen Lee’s ship in the skies ahead. Go check it out, Grace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace flew lower checking for which way the footprints went and then flew off following the trail. She hovered for a moment as she kept track.</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> Another set of prints...a hawk...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Their daemon? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Must be...but...</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Grace halted, hovering over a spot where the prints stopped. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">They just vanish...here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin’s thoughts scattered, a little hope growing in his mind, his own personal mission not far from his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A witch perhaps?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Might be one explanation...but, we can’t waste time on that, right now, Taliesin. We need to find the girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Too bad we can’t find...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace let out a shriek as she was suddenly sent plummeting to the ground, sharp talons digging into her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Grace!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The owl daemon screeched furiously at her attacker, a smaller yet no less fierce, lesser owl daemon. “Get off, you pest!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other daemon clawed at her. “You cannot come this way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace clacked her beak. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A figure shrouded in a grey cloak appeared on the path below. “Lee Scoresby and Isla are heading to Svalbard. There is a portal just east of there where Isla entered this world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who are you?” Grace managed to extricate herself from the smaller owl to look down at the figure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is of no consequence, Grace, othersoul of Taliesin pen Byrdd, you and your master must stay near the Magisterium and watch and learn.” The voice that came from beneath the cloak was soft, feminine, but neither Grace nor Taliesin could place it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I know you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you do, Taliesin, but you have a much bigger task to focus on now. The mystery of my identity will have to wait.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace made a sound that could be described as laughter. “Taliesin detests mysteries.”<br/>
”Well,” the figure chuckled. “Here’s a conundrum he can solve. What exactly the Magisterium plans to do with Lady Isla and her daemon if they get their hands on her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That will not happen on my watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You let Mr Scoresby worry about that, you must discover what they plan to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace clacked her beak again. “Lee was paid by the Magisterium to bring Isla back...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure seemed amused by that statement. “Trust me when I say all is going as planned.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace could feel Taliesin’s frustration through their link so she ruffled her feathers. “No one said anything about a plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The greater plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The groan of Taliesin’s voice in Grace’s head was pained. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">There’s always a greater plan...fantastic. Let’s get on this greater plan. I will find out what the Church is doing. Grace...get back here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace bowed her head to the figure and its owl daemon, before swooping out into the night sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure stood watching as the larger owl daemon disappeared from view, then turned its head slightly and said, “Come, Ezekiel...we will follow Isla’s sojourn.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lesser owl daemon dropped off the branch it was perched upon and flew northward, the cloaked figure vanishing from view. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The mission has been compromised.” An officer of Clan Featherall in blue and gold livery stood at the entrance to the chamber that held the princess’ portal to other worlds. His othersoul, Ilana, a stately deerhound, twitched her ears in query. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you tell, Leon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess Isla should have returned by now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know it’s been compromised. You know the princess, she’s thorough.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Commander Leon shook his head and sighed. “Don’t I know it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He observed the portal for a moment. A glistening two way mirror with a bronze frame. The surface rippled like a silvery pond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She should be here now, though...I have never known a mission to take this long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilana stretched her long body. “Well, then perhaps you should let the High King know. You know how pleased he will be to know his youngest daughter has finally failed.” The edge to his othersoul’s voice didn’t escape Leon’s attention. He didn’t respond to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isla told me they call othersouls ‘daemons’ in this world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Daemons’? That sounds less than...appropriate.” Ilana cocked her head to one side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon laughed a little, then frowned as he sensed a commotion emitting from the portal. He stepped in close and then jumped back as someone, no...something, a very large, very white something fell through the portal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What in the worlds?!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of Bears and Princesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee leant back against the railing, his brows drawn together in a thoughtful expression. “So, what are you doing in our world, anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla lifted her face to the aeronaut, her own features drawn. “My King sent me to find someone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hester tilted her head. “Seems everyone is looking for someone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla laughed, the tone soft and sweet to Lee’s ears. She said, “Or something.” She stood and circled the ship, examining the lines and instruments. “I’m looking for a bear.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee’s expression darkened. “A bear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla nodded. “There used to be bears in our world, but they disappeared Millenia ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hester chimed in, “There are </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">no</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> bears in your world, at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla smiled at the hare daemon. “Hard to believe, right? But, they just vanished.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee snorted and said, “Bears can’t just disappear, darling.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla looked at him. “And, princesses from other worlds aren’t riding in your balloon, right, Mr Scoresby?” She smiled after she said that to soften the statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee’s cheeks flushed. “Still, disappearing bears. The Panserbjorn in Svalbard are huge...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hester laughed. “Yet, Iorek fits in this balloon.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla blinked. “Say that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...he fit in this balloon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla shook her head. “No, the name...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee scowled at her. “Iorek Byrnison was my friend. He disappeared, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Iorek.” Isla rolled the name in her mouth. “That name has appeared in books I’ve read in my world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee stared at her the confusion becoming full blown. This girl just got curiouser and curiouser as the minutes passed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fairytales,” Isla said, a wistful note in her voice. “Tales of bears who live in ice palaces and wear armour.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee smirked and said, wry, “That’s reality here.” He shook his head. “I remember when I first met Iorek. He was impressive.” He tilted his head as he checked the skies again. Speaking of his old companion stung a little, so he distracted himself with adjusting the lines again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I ask something, Mr Scoresby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might not answer, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla smiled a little. “Why are we not headed to the Magisterium?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over at her. Excuses wouldn’t work with this one. He knew that. So, he told the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate them.” Lee palmed his holster for a moment. “Accepting the job from them was a momentary lapse of judgement.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, it wasn’t the fact that you find me interesting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee chuckled. “Well, that too, darling. You’re intriguing. That makes me curious.” He smiled a little more. “But, no. After having you on the ship for a while, I realised I’d made a big mistake. I can’t do something that goes against my conscience.” He grimaced. “I’d rather shoot myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla was startled by the conviction in his voice, his eyes. “I do not think that will be necessary...the Magisterium would do that for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The aeronaut laughed then shook his head. “The fact that you actually decided not to fight me...” He released his grip on his holster, and turned to check the instruments again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla sighed, looking away, remembering the moments after she refused to go with him. Their daemons faced off at each other, Suka snarling, Hester attempting to keep the calm. And Lee, Lee made no move to force her, just waited to see what she would do. Or perhaps the shock of her statement of her origins was too much for him to process at the time. Still, somehow she ended up on the balloon, with little thought to her own thought processes. Suka told her later that somehow she convinced herself she would try to escape as they got closer to their destination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re bigger than me, and though I sense you don’t like violence, I figure you could hurt me if you needed to,” Isla said, in a matter of fact tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee grunted, but didn’t respond. He didn’t want to make a liar of the girl. In all honesty there was no way he would lay a hand on her. Men in a bar rousing for a fight were one matter, but a girl...a </span>
  <span class="s2">princess</span>
  <span class="s1"> was not someone he would risk harming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t really matter now. I’m not taking you back there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla smiled a little. “Well, it might be too early to thank you yet. But, thank you. I owe you one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shook his head. “I’ll look at this as another adventure, darling.” He straightened, glancing at at Hester who appeared uncertain. “And,” he said, cynically, “There’s still time for them to come hunt us both down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla sighed and said. “All the more reason for me to complete my mission.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee breathed out harshly. “And that is?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla lifted her chin and met his gaze. “I need to find Iorek Byrnison and bring him back to my world.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilana crouched low, hackles up as she watched Leon circle the creature that sat hunched before them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Leon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Commander tilted his head. “I think...it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">bear</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creature lifted its head and stared at him. Dark eyes were contrasted against the pale white fur; there was intelligence in their depths. Leon swallowed hard and took a step back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear continued to look at him and then it spoke. “Where am I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon blinked then straightened and cleared his throat. “You are in the Kingdom of Northumberland.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Northumberland...this is not Svalbard.” The bear swung its head to look at Ilana, nostrils flaring. “Your daemon is afraid.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilana snapped at the bear. “No, just surprised. There are no bears here in Northumberland.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear blinked. “No...bears?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon sighed. “Not for thousands of years.” He blinked, rubbing at his face. “But, we knew there were bears in other worlds.” He waited to see how the bear would respond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear stared at him then lifted its head to look around the chamber. “That would explain the reports I heard...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reports?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A princess from another world, asking questions.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon actually laughed, he found that surprising as he rarely laughed unless the princess was around. “Her Highness is always asking questions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear looked at him hard. “Questions can get one hurt in my world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon sobered. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both fell quiet for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear sat back and closed its eyes before speaking again. “I am Iorek Byrnison. I believe your princess was looking for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon swallowed hard. “She hasn’t returned.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek leaned forward. “Then the Magisterium must have got their hands on her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Commander was grateful that Princess Isla briefed him before she embarked on her expedition. The research she did on the world was extensive and what he knew of the religious institution of the world was almost complete. Though, somehow that didn’t ease his anxieties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not like the sound of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek stretched his big body. “Then you must go find her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s eyes widened a little. “Me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear nodded. “And, I will go with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. “I cannot leave my post.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek tilted his head to the side. “You are responsible for the Princess’ safety, are you not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon sighed. “She insisted I stay here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her life is at risk, I believe that would supersede any command she made you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Commander stood silent, hating that this bear was correct. “I will inform the King.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek bowed his head, and shifted to sit on the floor. “I will await you here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon turned and left the chamber, Ilana loping behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Of Sojourns and History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, apologies that this chapter took a little longer to arrive. My muse decided to run off for a bit. He’s back, though, so hot off the press we have a more fillerish kind of chapter. Still important story wise, though. So, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin stood with Grace once more watching the clergy, but this time from within the walls of the Magisterium. Being able to become invisible and slip unseen through doorways was a useful skill. He was about to find out how handy it would be to his cause. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father McPhail and one of his subordinates was walking in his direction, speaking in low tones. Taliesin fell in behind them and enhanced his hearing so he could listen in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When Scoresby brings her in have the men ready to detain him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we really going to dispose of him? He could be of some use to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father McPhail shook his head. “He will know too much by the time he brings her to us. We cannot risk it.” The priest sighed, almost regretful. “These things aren’t meant to be personal. I respect the man. However, the order came from above and we must needs do what is best for all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin halted in the middle of the hallway wishing he could turn visible and confront the men, but he had to leave and find some way to warn Lee and the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Grace sensed his intentions and protested.</span> <em> <span class="s2"> We need to stay and find out what they plan to do about Isla.</span> </em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Taliesin trembled, jaw clenched.</span> <em> <span class="s2"> Damn it, Grace...I can’t lose Lee now. I’ve only just found him again... </span> </em> <span class="s1">He vanished them both back to their vantage point outside the cathedral, becoming visible once more. Grace perched on a branch above him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to forget that for now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin glared at her. “He’s my son, Grace. I can’t forget.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed. “He doesn’t know that...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed. “Oh, he knows. He just chose to forget. Which I don’t blame him for.” He shook his head. “Abandonment would do that...” He looked out toward the Magisterium. “I can’t fail him again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace ruffled her feathers. “You won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taliesin felt a chill run down his spine. “From what I’ve seen of the Church here...they will show him no mercy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His daemon pulled her beak through some flight feathers. “I will go to Lee and warn him. You </span> <em> <span class="s2">must</span> </em> <span class="s1"> remain here.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He conceded to her suggestion, bowing his head. “Have a care...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace bobbed her head then with a soft hoot flew off, heading northward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla woke with a start, noting the height of the sun in the sky above them. “How far do you think we’ve travelled, Mr Scoresby?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee, who was drinking coffee and checking the instruments, looked over at her, smiling tightly. “Not as far as I would like.” He lifted his scope and studied the horizon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla rubbed sleep from her eyes before raising herself to stand next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His eyebrows arched a little but he handed the scope over to her, the tips of his fingers lingering on its end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful with it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee let his hand drop by his side, a little surprised at his reluctance. “Sorry, I’m just not used to having others in my balloon.” He bit his bottom lip. “At least, not passengers who were interested in my instruments like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla nodded as she adjusted the scope to her own sight, scanning the landscape ahead. Her brow furrowed slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Lee noticed and leaned toward where the scope was pointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lowered it and pointed. “There’s someone camped along there.” She handed the scope back to the aeronaut. “See?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee looked down the sight and saw a stream of smoke way off in the distance. “We might reach it by the time the sun reaches the zenith...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think it’s safe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We won’t know until we get closer, but it’s unlikely to be anyone connected to the Magisterium.” Lee set the scope down. “A lone explorer.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla shook her head. “Would be good to stop and eat something too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee nodded, leaning back against the railing, lifting his mug to his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla leaned opposite him, turned toward the view so she was giving him her profile. She sighed a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Penny for your thoughts, darling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have you been at this, Mr Scoresby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee sucked on his bottom lip, balancing his mug against the railing. “I’ve been in the skies since I was twelve.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a long while...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head toward her in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I live and breathe it. Me and Hester...we knew from the beginning this was where we belonged.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla smiled. “I feel the same way about adventuring.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The princess nodded. “I was always disappearing for days on end as a child. That’s why I was always chosen for the most daring of missions.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee snorted. “Well, travelling to another world is as daring as they come, darling.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla laughed, brushing a strand of hair from her face, before tucking it beneath her beanie. “You haven’t done that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, darling. Just being up here is enough for me.” He looked out across the landscape below them. “Beats being down on the ground where...” He paused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla looked at him. “Where...?” She prompted gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee gave a sardonic laugh. “My life didn’t start so well. I’m sure you have everything you ever needed, being a princess. But, I was abandoned by my father...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy issues...we all have them,” Isla murmured then forced a smile. “But, that’s terrible. Who would do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee lifted his shoulders. “I don’t think about why. I’m just grateful for what I have now.” He glanced at her, wondering at her statement, since it hinted all was not well with her and her family, either. But, he wouldn’t pry. He wasn’t the type and it wasn’t his place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked out at the horizon which stretched on for miles. “Well, best settle down. It’ll be a while before we reach that camp...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezekiel, the lesser owl daemon, ruffled his feathers when he spotted the airship in the distance. His human looked up from the campfire, pushing back the hood to reveal soft feminine features framed by long dark hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Lee. And he has the girl.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. I will see about a meal for them when they arrive.” She smiled a little as she set to boiling water over the fire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long has it been, Kayla?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused, looking up at her daemon. “Too long, Zeke...way too long.” She stoked the fire and shook her head. “He was so young...and I wish...” She stopped herself from going down the path of pity. It never did any good. “We do what we must for the greater plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her daemon bowed his head then peered out toward the horizon once more, watching, waiting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Family and Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ilana gingerly stepped out of the portal into the bright, white landscape on the other side of the palace chamber. Leon followed with Iorek bringing up the rear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is this?” His othersoul asked, her ears flickering a little, nostrils flaring as she took in the different scents. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon looked to the bear for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We are at the border of Svalbard. My home.” Iorek lifted his head, his own nostrils twitching. “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Was</em> </span> <span class="s1">...my home.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s brow furrowed. “Was?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek let out a low growl. “I was exiled...” He shook his great furry head. “Killed another bear in anger.” He padded next to Leon. “I can’t go back...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I assume we can’t ask them for any assistance then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d assume rightly. I apologise.” The regret in the bear’s voice was palpable. Leon decided he liked him all the more for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where to then?” Ilana pawed at the snow-covered ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Southward.” Iorek lifted his head again. “We need to search for a certain aeronaut.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aeronaut?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lee Scoresby. He is good people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A friend of yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek looked hard at Leon. “My brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he a bear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iorek laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. “He is as close as a brother.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah...well, where would find this fellow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bear looked upwards. “In the skies.” Iorek started to lope across the snow covered ground. “Come.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla stood by the fire watching as the great balloon set down in the clearing closest to the trees. She was anxious, however it didn’t show on her face. Ezekiel was hidden in the trees, ruffling his feathers and clacking his beak together. She peered up at him, eyeing him before returning her watchful gaze to the balloon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl was the first to step off the balloon. Her brow was furrowed beneath the yellow beanie where wisps of hair escaped. Her daemon padded out beside her and circled the balloon, sniffing at the ground. They appeared to deliberately not look in Kayla’s direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited, her heart rate increasing as Lee followed the girl. He readjusted his hat as he approached the fire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am, I apologise for the intrusion...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla smiled a little. “I have been expecting you, Lee Scoresby.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee blinked at her. “Expecting me, ma’am?” He glanced sideways at his daemon who hopped up next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled more, nodding. “And your companion, the princess.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl stopped next to Lee and frowned at her. “But, we didn’t even know we were coming this way...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla sat on a tree stump waving for them to join her. “Everything happens for a reason, Isla Matilda.” She looked at the girl’s daemon. “Sukaji appears relaxed, he knows this is right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla looked uncomfortable but sat cross legged before the fire. Lee remained standing with Hester.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you?” he asked, voice gruff, the uncertainty in his voice making Kayla’s heart ache. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had two options. Tell the complete truth. Or only what he needed to know. For now, she went with option two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Kayla pen Byrdd. I-“ A wild screech filled the air. Cutting her off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a flurry of white feathers a large barn owl landed clumsily in the snow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee and Isla blinked at the intruder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The owl daemon, for that was what it was, turned to Lee and Isla. “You need to get going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Lee glowered at the daemon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Magisterium are coming for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shook his head. “And you are?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no time for that...you have to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee opened his mouth to argue but then Ezekiel swooped out of the tree with a cry. They all looked up and saw in the distance, airships, coming at speed in their direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla shivered. “They must’ve realised you weren’t coming...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee dragged a hand over his face. “They will be expecting us to go further north.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. “I may have a solution.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee cast her a sour look. “How do we know we can trust you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla stared at him. Then said in a tight voice, “You are my son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He went to protest her statement, but she shook her head hard, holding up a hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me. I will explain everything.” Kayla held out her hand to him. “Take my hand.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee stared at her for a heartbeat then grasped her hand and motioned to Isla to take his. With their hands now linked, Kayla closed her eyes, concentrating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee muttered, “What’re you doin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla smiled a little, sensing his impatience. “You will see.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened his mouth, but before he could say another word, there was a flash. Blinding. He couldn’t see a thing. And then as the light dimmed he realised they were no longer in the forest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Magisterium Captain of the Guard blinked as the fugitives and the balloon vanished into thin air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What in the world?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Witchcraft...” his second hissed through his teeth. “Did you see the witch daemon?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Captain’s brow furrowed. “I saw two.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a wild screech and Grace swooped past the ship’s windows and vanished. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is way too strange...where did they go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t matter. We need to find them, otherwise our lives won’t be worth living.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That damn woman...” His second grimaced, thinking of the woman who was in the pockets of the Magisterium. The woman who funded this wild goose chase across the cold North. “What can she do to us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Captain sighed heavily and said, “Mrs Coulter knows a thing or two about witches, we need to report this to her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His second gave him a sharp look. “I pity any witch that woman gets a hold of.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t. They don’t deserve our pity.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlude in the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally an update, a shorter chapter, as I don’t want to leave you all hanging. Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunlight dappled through the green foliage that greeted Lee’s surprised visage. He blinked and pushed through thick brush it to find himself standing in a small grove. Isla was exploring, peering at the flowering plants close to a quaint little hut that sat as if it was growing from the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee opened his mouth but found no words. Kayla turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shook his head, clearing his throat. “Where are we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My home,” Kayla repeated, voice soft, though she knew that wasn’t what he meant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee gave her a look before approaching Isla who turned as he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t this place wonderful,” she said with a smile. It faded, though when she noticed the dark look in Lee’s eyes. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like this. This isn’t getting us anywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla sighed. “There’s no way the Magisterium will find us here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee’s brows drew together hard. “No one will find us here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is that a problem, Mr Scoresby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shook his head. “I’m not sure...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla glanced over to where the older woman was setting up a small shelter near the hut. “She said she was your mother...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee looked over as well, brow furrowing more. “I don’t remember my Ma...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla caught his look and turned to join them. “I never forgot you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee held up a hand. “Stop. You say that like you know me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older woman looked at him, her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow and regret. “I’m your mother, Lee...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee’s lips twisted. “I never knew you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla looked down at the ground then back up at him, expression earnest. “That would be your father’s doing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes darkened. “My father abandoned me in Trollesund. I had to fend for myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla exhaled, a rough sound. “I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee shook his head, interrupting her. “Don’t apologise. That’s not on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older woman gave a harsh laugh. “But, it is, Lee. I allowed him to take you with him. He promised to show you the world. And I believed him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee blinked at her then cast his gaze around him again, changing the subject. “Why did you bring us here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kayla sighed. “The Magisterium won’t find you here. And you and the girl can figure out what you’re going to do next.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He removed his hat and dragged tense fingers through his hair. He had no idea what to do next. Though he knew it involved finding Iorek Byrnison. He glanced at Isla who remained silent through that exchange. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any ideas, Princess?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isla shook her head. “I should’ve returned home...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re here now, darling,” Lee drawled sardonically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The princess looked at him the corners of her mouth twitching. “Well, better start thinking then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Witch and the Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise it’s been so long since I last updated. But, here it is, please enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs Coulter stalked down the main hallway of the Magisterium her daemon, a golden monkey, trailing behind her, appearing nervous. A mirror of her own agitation. Her frustration at the apparent lack of intelligence of the men she worked with and for. They still had not recovered the whereabouts of the girl and her fixed daemon. Nor were they able to glean any information from the witches they captured. At least not through there usual methods of interrogation. That it fell to her, a woman, to now have to do the dirty work... Marisa knew it galled them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She halted outside the door to the interrogation chamber and waited for a guard to let her in. Worrying her bottom lip, she pondered the other world that the girl belonged to. From reading the classified texts that the Magisterium held, the girl came from a world similar to theirs, yet there were differences that marked them as too strange for the Church to fathom. For one, there was no Church in their world, it appeared to run on a more mystical line, where the spiritual and the physical were blurred. They called their daemons “Othersouls” and that seemed to speak to the relationship they had with their souls. Which the Church could not describe. They did not have the words for it. And the biggest thing, which the Magisterium and her own Oblation Board latched onto: their Othersouls were fixed from birth...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa didn’t often let her imagination run rife. It was not the done thing. Not for someone of her stature within the Church. Still...her past dictated that she would be tempted by such wanderings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her younger years when she was with Lord Asriel... Marisa shook her head, clutching at the fur of her daemon and forced those thoughts from her mind. Steeling herself for what she was about to face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stepped through the door and the witch that was chained to a single pillar in the middle of the room, raised a tear streaked face to meet her gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, it began.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not know!” The witch wailed as Mrs Coulter used tweezers to draw out the cloud pine from her skin. “Please...please... I know not whence she came from, or where she went...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa growled. “That cannot be true. You witches see all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...we couldn’t see...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa’s brow furrowed. “So, you attempted to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witch whimpered, knowing she already revealed too much, and shook her head hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa went to use the tweezers again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witch cowered and whispered, “She is not something we have ever encountered before. You must believe me...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa blinked, setting the tweezers down. It wasn’t often something surprised her, but that statement was unexpected. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, you witches...” her voice faltered. Uncertainty was new to her...or at least not a feeling she experienced a lot. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witch looked at her, evidently picking up on the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Marisa was curious now, not aggressive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She seems as normal as people in this world...except for her daemon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witch shook her head in a slow agonised motion. “She is much more....we cannot see, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa sighed heavily, shaking her head at the witch. “We will see...” she picked up the tweezers again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father McPhail got to his feet a little unsteady, as he was in the middle of prayer, but hiding it as Marisa entered his room a grim expression on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you learn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She met his gaze, eyes like steel. “There is a window into her world in Svalbard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The priest quailed. “Where the bears reside?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She inclined her head in response. “I will organise a ship to get me there. Iofur will allow me to investigate.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father McPhail bowed, deferring to her. “Very good. Keep us updated.” He paused. “The witch?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marisa’s brow furrowed, then she murmured, waving her hand. “Release her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked. “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look she gave him scorched him to the core of his being. He nodded, bowing again in acknowledgement. “As you wish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she left, Father McPhail knelt once more in prayer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>